


Bruce Banner's Ismene

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's dæmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Bruce Banner's dæmon.





	Bruce Banner's Ismene

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

B R U C E  B A N N E R  -  I S M E N E

> “ _ **Giant panda** (ailuropoda melanoleuca) - the giant panda is a powerful animal with tranquil strength and determination. In the Eastern culture, the animal is a symbol of peace and harmonious resolution of conflict. However, the person whose dæmon is a giant panda should not be underestimated despite its soft appearance. It does not well to forget that the animal got affinities with bears. Like the bear it provides powerful support for those who need courage and steadiness. The human usually has a need of strong personal boundaries to feel safe and are grounded in life. They tend to be firm and gentle at the same time. It is common that the human finds it important to integrate different aspects, especially polarized such, of their personality in a harmonious whole. The giant panda shows a gentle strength and importance of private space and personal boundaries. It is common that the human can be very sensitive and easily prone to emotional ups and downs. The animal is characterized by its very high sensitivity to its surroundings and can quickly become stressed when there is too much movement or noise around. It shows that the person is likely very aware of the environment and the energies around them. While that is a useful quality they need to make sure to keep their emotional balance. It is common that they have a heart-centered energy with a nurturing ability_.”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
****Name** : Ismene **  
** **Gender** : Feminine **  
** **Usage** : Greek Mythology  
**Meaning** : Possibly from Greek _ισμη (isme)_ “knowledge”. This was the name of the daughter of Oedipus and Jocasta in Greek legend.

Ismene is a calm and gentle soul who enjoys chewing her food while her human is doing his experiments. She doesn’t need a lot, she is the happiest when Bruce is successful and happy with his results. Whenever Bruce is rambling about his thought processes and about his work she is always quietly listening with all her attention at him. To a outsider it might look like he’s talking too fast and like she doesn’t understand because she is all quiet. But when he finishes or ask her what she thinks, no matter how long he has been talking Ismene always have an answer or thoughts of how he can improve his results. Bruce is amazed every time by how she thought of something he didn’t. And Ismene is just happy that she was able to help her human.  
  
However ever since Bruce made that experiment that turned him into a green large monster, he has been carrying a heavy guilt. Because he didn’t only change himself but Ismene is also changing every time he does.  
The soft black and white fur changes into a green ragged fur. Her teeth that she only uses to eat mostly bamboo and would never harm anyone with changes into canine teeth that looked like a saber-toothed cat’s made for ripping flesh in tears. Bruce didn’t remember what she looked like at first, but soon he saw pictures of her. His kind panda-dæmon with soft brown eyes changed into a green monster that looked like a cross between a saber-toothed cat and a hyena with a bear’s long claws and darker green spots. The Hulk wasn’t small and his dæmon wasn’t either, she didn’t look small next to him easily reaching up to his waist. The gentle soul changed into a raging monster that looked like it came straight from his nightmares.  
  
But Ismene never blamed him. She told him once that she was happy that she was able to share his burden. Bruce didn’t know how he deserved her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun! I had no clear picture of what Bruce would have and started reading about different spirit animals. And then there was the panda, so quiet and calm but still a relative to the bear. Apparently the wild animal is known to have attacked humans, presumably out of irritation rather than aggression. But still it's not quite the docile animal everyone thinks. 
> 
> As a plus, hulked out Ismene is horrifyingly awesome. The Hulk and her ruin everything in their way.  
> Just imagine hulk smash but hulk bite instead.
> 
> This is also uploaded on tumblr: http://halelikehell.tumblr.com/post/177350812461/d%C3%A6mon-%CB%88di%CB%90m%C9%99n-b-r-u-c-e-b-a-n-n-e-r-i-s-m


End file.
